Chapter 89
is the 89th page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Fanzell Kruger asks Mars and Ladros to leave, but Ladros counters that they are the one who should be asking that. Ladros informs Fanzell that their king is dying and that they are here to get the Witch Queen's secret to longevity. Ladros also reminds Fanzell of the Diamond Kingdom's motto, and Fanzell replies that he could not stand living a life that way and left. Fanzell charges, at which Ladros expresses his excitement about facing his former teacher. Fanzell passes by both Mars and Ladros and charges towards their subordinates. The mages launch spells at Fanzell, who easily counters them and defeats some of the mages. One of the mages notices who Fanzell is and informs the others. The mages continue to attack Fanzell but he easily defeats them. Fanzell looks back at Mars and Ladros and thinks about how they cannot attack him because of the mages and that he will have to face them soon. A mage tries to calm the others by telling them that they are only facing one person but they are suddenly attacked from below. Mariella is with the witches below the army and says that Fanzell is not alone and that he taught them to ambush someone with three times as many men. The army charges towards Mariella and the witches, so she orders an attack that comes from another location. The mage tries to get the others to regroup but notices that the witches are attacking the cracks in their formation. He wonders how they know their movements, and Mariella appears and informs him that she was once an assassin with the Diamond Kingdom. She thinks about how she used to kill people who were just trying to live and says that stopping their violence is a way to atone for what she has done, while attacking the mage. The mage calls her a traitor, but Mariella says that it does not matter since the one who saved her would get mad at her if it did bother her, while thinking about Asta. At another location a mage says to kill the witches for making a fun of them but a Security Golem appears before them and takes them out by exploding. Dominante Code reveals that she tinkered with the golems, and then orders the witches to attack and show the enemy that witches are no push overs. Watching the battle from above, Ladros comments about how their forces are being drawn in by the enemies' traps. He also says that jumping in would be detrimental but decides to do it anyway because it looks fun. Ladros is looking for the next trap but Fanzell appears and restrains Ladros. Fanzell asks Ladros to retreat again but Ladros counters that he wants to kill everyone he sees. Ladros also comments about how Fanzell trained them to be killing machines. Fanzell remembers what Asta once told him and says that he has made a promise with his last pupil. Fanzell also says that he is going to live and not run away anymore, and then attacks Ladros. Fights *Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, Mariella, and Witches vs. Diamond Kingdom Army Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells Used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 89